A Marshall Look Alike Switch and Rescue
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When a pup who looks just like Marshall gets used by Sweetie, Marshall gets switched with the pup. The Paw Patrol has to come to the rescue.


A Marshall Look Alike Switch and Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL PERIOD.

Author's Note: I haven't done a Paw Patrol story in a long while, so it will have it will have its hilarity in it.

In Barkingburg, a pup is waking up on the back alley way. He sighs as he spent another night in a less than stable shelter. He didn't really eat much either as finding food is not as easy as it looked either. 'Man what would I do for food and a warm bed'. The pup thought to itself as it is wondering what it should do today.

Close by, Sweetie sees the pup as something about its appearance is very uncanny to a Paw Patrol pup. 'Hmmm, that pup looks just like that Fire/Emt pup. It would be fun to pull off a switch and using him'. Sweetie thought to herself as she is thinking about a plan. She walks up to the pup as she plans to fool and trick various people. "Hey has anyone told you that you look like one of those Paw Patrol pups"? Sweetie asks the pup as she is hiding her true intentions.

The pup turns as he notices the white pup coming towards him. "A Paw Patrol pup, who is the Paw Patrol"? The pup asks Sweetie as he has never heard of them before as he has a skeptical expression on his face. He is wondering if the Paw Patrol is real or not as he is really guarded for a lot of reasons.

Sweetie looks at the pup as her plan is going better than she thinks. 'This pup does not even know who the Paw Patrol is. This could be really fun'. Sweetie thought to herself as her plan is going smoothly. "The Paw Patrol is a group of pups that does great things and helping their neighbor with all sorts of problems. It doesn't matter if someone needs saving or rescuing, they get called into action as well. Plus their leader Ryder is one of the best human buddies ever. They drive all sorts of vehicles all the time. They never stick to one vehicle". Sweetie said to the pup as she explains some of it.

The pup looks at Sweetie as he is kind of interested about it. "So how do you meet this Paw Patrol anyways? I mean they would have to come here if their is some sort of problem". The pup said to Sweetie.

Sweetie nods as she looks at the pup. "Oh yes, you should leave that one to me. Plus you should stay the night at the castle. You must be hungry and tired to sleep in that cardboard box that you call a home". Sweetie said to the pup.

The pup looks at the cardboard box as it is not in stable condition for much longer. "I suppose a night stay at a castle wouldn't hurt". The pup said to Sweetie as it is starting to see her way.

Sweetie smirks to the pup as she has him right where she wants him. 'Perfect, I just need to hide him until the Princess invites the Paw Patrol pups for a sleepover. That way, I can pull off the switch with those two pups'. Sweetie thought to herself as they make it back to the castle.

At the castle, Sweetie shows the new pup her pup house where he will be sleeping and hiding. "I will be right back and then we will play together. However you can not be seen by the Earl or anyone else for that matter". Sweetie said to the pup like she is giving him some ground rules.

The pup sighs as it is giving a grand tour of the castle. "Yes of course", the pup said to Sweetie. It is use to hiding from others before. It went into Sweetie's pup house while Sweetie went into the castle.

Princess is in the throne room as she spots Sweetie. "There you are Sweetie. I was getting a bit worried about you. Plus dinner will be served soon". Princess said to Sweetie as she pets her.

Sweetie nods as she looks at Princess. "I have been walking all over town. Princess, you should invite a Paw Patrol pup for a royal sleepover. Plus the pup I had in mind to invite is Marshall the fire pup". Sweetie said to the Princess as she is hiding her true intentions. She is wondering if the princess will go for a sleepover.

Princess looks at Sweetie as it is a good idea. "It is a great idea Sweetie, but it would be rude to invite just one pup from the Paw Patrol. We should invite the rest of them as well". Princess said to Sweetie as she wants to invite them all of them.

Sweetie silently curses herself in her thoughts as all of the pups will be invited. "Of course Princess, we shouldn't ignore the rest of them. It would be rude of us not to invite the rest of them". Sweetie said to the Princess as she needs to rework the plan.

Princess nods as she makes the call to Ryder. She doesn't suspect what Sweetie is really up to. "Exactly, it is wrong to leave them out". Princess said to Sweetie as she places the call.

In Adventure Bay, the pups are at the Lookout as they are playing together. Ryder is close by as he has his usual smile on his face. He notices his pup pad ringing as he notice the crown symbol on the caller ID. "Hello Ryder here", Ryder said to the Princess.

"Hey Ryder, I want to invite the pups for a Royal Sleepover at the castle". Princess said to Ryder as she smiles to him.

"A Royal Sleepover at the Barkingburg Castle, the pups will love it". Ryder said to Princess as he has no idea that a scheme is being cooked up by Sweetie.

"Excellent, I will look forward to the pups arrival". Princess said to Ryder as the phone call ends.

The pups went towards Ryder as they are wondering what's going on. "Pups, all of you are invited to the Barkingburg Castle for a Royal Sleepover". Ryder said to them.

The pups are excited by the news as it is not very often that they get to go to Barkingburg unless it is a Mission Paw. "This is so cool", Zuma said to Ryder as he is excited about it. The rest of the pups seem to agree except Marshall.

"Ryder what if it is a scheme cooked by Sweetie again? Every time we go to Barkingburg, it always has been something that Sweetie planned". Marshall said to Ryder as he voices his concerns.

Ryder went to Marshall as he comforts him. "That maybe true Marshall, plus the rest of the pups are going to be there. You can always call me if anything goes wrong". Ryder said to Marshall as he reassures him.

Marshall feels a little bit better about the sleepover. "Ok, I will try to have fun". Marshall said to Ryder as the pups are going to pack.

Ryder nods as he alerts Robodog to get the Air Patroller ready for a flight. "Chase, I need you to keep an eye on Marshall just in case anything happens". Ryder said to Chase as he is aware of Marshall's uneasiness.

Chase nods as he gets the orders. "Of course Ryder", Chase said to Ryder. He is wondering why Marshall is getting uneasy about a slumber party at the Barkingburg Palace. He shrugs the question off as he and the other pups went on to the Air Patroller as it takes off for Barkingburg.

It is the early afternoon as the Air Patroller arrives in Barkingburg. The pups are riding in the mission cruiser as it arrives at the castle. The Princess and Sweetie meets them out front as none of them has no idea that another Dalmatian pup is already at the castle. "Welcome Paw Patrol for the royal sleepover, this is actually Sweetie's idea to have all of you here". The Princess said to the pups.

The pups are getting excited about the sleepover as they didn't really pay attention to whose idea it was for the party except for Marshall. He is getting nervous as he walks in the castle with Ryder.

"Don't worry Marshall, Chase will be keeping an eye on things. Plus I be back first thing in the morning to pick you and the other pups". Ryder said to Marshall as he tries to give some reassurance to the fire pup.

As the pups says their goodbyes to Ryder, Chase knows to keep an eye on things. He sticks close by to Marshall. Princess and Sweetie look at them. "So pups who wants to go swimming in the royal pool". Sweetie said to them as she picks the first activity. The princess nods as it is a great idea for the pups to do. As the group head towards the pool, Sweetie smirks as she has a plan to distract the other pups.

At the pool, the pups are in awe by the massive size of the royal pool. "Oh pups, I don't want to be the bad host by letting the water ruining your pup tags. I have a nice and safe dry place to put your pup tags in. You can put them back on after the swim". Sweetie said to them as she has a normal box for them as she pushes it with her paw.

The pups look at each other as it wouldn't hurt for them to do it. Each pup puts the tags in the box as they head towards the water. Sweetie smirks as Marshall puts his in the box. She sneakily grabs it and replaces it with a fake fire pup tag and puts the real one in her things. She puts her tag in the box as well to make it look like she did the same thing like the others did.

As the pups except Rocky are playing in the pool, the other dalmatian pup is watching them as it spots Marshall with them. 'He is a dalmatian just like me. It will be fun to hang out with him and the others. However, I can't be seen by any of them yet'. The dalmatian pup thought to itself as it still has to wait until it's time.

About an hour later, the pups gets out and gathered their pup tags back just as Sweetie said. "Let's go play in the back yard". Rubble said to them as it is a good idea among with the other pups.

"Yeah that's a great idea", Zuma said to them as they are heading towards the backyard. They have no idea that something is out there that might give away Sweetie's plans.

"Actually pups, lets go play hide go seek inside of the castle. The backyard is being attended by the groundskeeper at the moment". Sweetie said to them as she tries to get them to play inside.

The pups doesn't see a problem with it as they shrug it off. The Princess is oblivious to Sweetie's change in the activities. As the pups are playing the game, Chase is first to be it as the pups are going to hide. Sweetie smirks as it is a great opportunity to check on the other Dalmatian pup who is in the backyard.

In the backyard, Sweetie went to find the pup. "Sorry, I had to distract the other pups from keeping to see you". Sweetie said to the Dalmatian pup. She presents the real fire pup tag to it.

The pup's eyes widen as it has never seen a pup tag like it before. "It looks really cool". The pup said to Sweetie as it has no idea that its being used in her scheme.

"Of course it is cool. Listen you need to stay out of sight until later on tonight". Sweetie said to the pup. The pup nods as it understands her orders. It runs back to hiding as Sweetie went back inside to the castle.

Back in the castle, Chase has found a few of the pups as they are aware to be careful of the booby traps. He spots Sweetie as something is off as he sees signs of her being outside when she said that the groundskeeper were working at. 'Why was she in the backyard when she said that people are working there'? Chase asks himself as it is a question on his mind. He gets back to the game as he finds the rest of the pups.

The princess walks in as she has pup bowls filled with food. "Pups, it is dinner time. Then Ryder will probably call to say good night". The Princess said to them as she places the bowls in front of them.

The pups are happy as they are eating food. Sweetie smirks as she is eating with them. 'It won't be long until the main switch'. Sweetie thought to herself as she has her eyes on Marshall with the fake tag.

After dinner, the pups are gathering around the Princess and Sweetie as she is holding a pad like phone to wait for Ryder's call. As the phone is ringing, the princess answers it as Ryder is on the screen. "Hey pups how are you"? Ryder asks the pups.

"We are doing fine Ryder". Zuma said to Ryder as he had a great time so far. He is jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah we had a great time so far". Skye said to Ryder. She yips as she does a flip in her excitement. She lands on her feet like always.

"We even got to swim in the royal pool except for Rocky of course". Rubble said to Ryder. Rocky grins as he rather stay dry as usual.

"We had a lot of fun Ryder sir". Chase said to Ryder as he notices that Marshall seems to be more at ease.

"That's good pups, how was it Marshall"? Ryder asks Marshall as he wants to know if the weariness has left the the fire pup.

"It is good Ryder. I can't wait to see you tomorrow". Marshall said to Ryder as he seems to be ok. He is surrounded by the other pups as they give him some comfort.

Ryder nods as he smiles to Marshall. "I will be there first thing tomorrow Marshall. It will go quickly once you fall asleep". Ryder said to Marshall as he reassures the fire pup. Marshall smiles he feels better about it.

As the call ends, the pups are getting ready for bed as they are sleeping in the throne room. As the lights shuts off, Sweetie watches the pups drift off to sleep as it is time to pull off the switch. She sneaks out of the throne room as she went back outside. "It is time". Sweetie said to herself as the other dalmatian pup comes out at last.

Around midnight, Marshall wakes up as it wants a snack. It walks away from the other pups as he is wondering where some food might be. As he spots a bone, his mouth waters by the sight and smell of it like no one else has chewed on it first. He walk over to it as all the sudden he feels a push on its body like something is behind him. Marshall finds himself rushing over and losing his footing. A door opens as he skids into the room. "Whats going on"? Marshall asks out there as he looks around as he realizes that he fell for a trap.

Sweetie looks at him as she smirks to him. "I knew you are the easiest to trick. Plus you will be in here for quite some time. Toodles". Sweetie said to Marshall as she leaves and shuts the trap door.

Marshall frowns as he tap on the door with its paw. He looks at his pup tag as he has to get in touch with the others. "Guys wake up, I am trapped in here". Marshall said on his pup tag to get in touch with the others. He doesn't get a response from the other pups as it is very odd. He tries to get in touch with Ryder. "Ryder, can you hear me Ryder please"? Marshall asks on his pup tag. Just like before, it doesn't even respond let alone working. He frowns as he is getting scared and confused as he is trapped in here. 'I hope that the others realize that I am not with them'. Marshall thought to himself as he tries to sleep.

Back in the throne room, Chase briefly open his eyes as he sees two pups getting back to bed. He can tell that one of them is Sweetie, but he glances at the Dalmatian pup as he assumes it is Marshall. He shrugs it off as he goes back to sleep. He has no idea that Marshall was unknowingly switched with another pup who looks just like Marshall.

The next morning, the pups are awaking up to find that Marshall (the other dalmatian pup) is already awake as he just playing to himself. "Wow Marshall, I never took you for an early riser like me. You are usually the next to last to get up in the morning". Chase said to Marshall (the other dalmatian pup.

Marshall (other Dalmatian pup) shrugs to Chase as it seems indifferent about it. "I felt like waking up earlier today". Marshall (other Dalmatian pup) said to Chase as breakfast is being served. He looks at the amount of food as everyone is going to eat.

Rubble looks at Marshall as he is surprised by his expression. "What's wrong buddy? You normally chow down with the rest of us". Rubble said to Marshall as the others look at the fire pup.

Marshall (other dalmatian pup) looks at them as he is put on the spot. "It is nothing I guess just never seen all of you eating together like this". Marshall (other dalmatian pup) said to them as he eats his food.

The other pups look at each other as they are wondering if Marshall is acting weirder than normal. Chase slightly frowns as he is a bit skeptical about it. 'Is Marshall feeling ok? Plus why is he acting so weird all the sudden'? Chase thought to himself as he plans to keep an eye on the fire pup.

It is not too long that Ryder arrives at the castle. The pups turn as they are happy to see him. "Hey pups, you see Marshall I will be here to pick you up". Ryder said to Marshall (the other pup).

Marshall (other Dalmatian pup) looks at Ryder as the others has their turn licking the boy. It has never seen a human boy being so happy with the other dogs before. It went over to Ryder as he is being petted as well. The pup likes it like it hasn't received any kind of love or care in a long time. "I am happy to see you too". Marshall (the other pup) said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as the pups are ready to leave the castle. "Thanks for having the pups over Princess, they really had a great time". Ryder said to Princess.

"Of course Ryder", Princess said to Ryder. As the pups says their goodbyes to the Princess and Sweetie, they have no idea that a switch took place in the middle of the night. Sweetie has an innocent expression on her face like she did nothing wrong. The pups leave the castle as they get into the Air Patroller.

Marshall (the other pup) is stunned as the pups are getting comfortable in their seats. 'Do all pups get to fly around in a plane like this'? Marshall (the other pup) thought to itself as it is getting nervous. As the plane takes off, Marshall (the other pup is stunned as it is really fast.

The other pups look at each other as it is odd for Marshall to be nervous about flying in the air patrol. "Is everything ok Marshall"? Rubble asks Marshall as he has a skeptical expression on his face.

Marshall (other dalmatian pup) looks at Rubble as it sees that the bulldog pup is skeptical about him. "I am fine Rubble. I just didn't realize that a plane can fly this fast". Marshall (other dalmatian) said to Rubble. Rubble seems to buy it as he looks at him. However none of them has no idea that the real Marshall is actually back at the Barkingburg Castle in a tower.

Back at Barkingburg Castle, Marshall wakes up as it finds himself in the tower as it remembers that he somehow ended up in the tower. "Guys help can you here me"? Marshall asks ash he tries to use his pup tag again. It is proven to be useless as he sighs to himself. He notices that a window is open. He looks down as it is a long drop to the ground. 'If Sweetie thinks she can get away with this, she is wrong'. Marshall thought to himself as he takes the jump from the tower. He lands on the ground as he skids himself into the water. He hisses as his paw is hurting from the fall.

The princess just so happens to walk out as she spots Marshall. "Oh you poor dear. You must've have a bad fall". The princess said to Marshall. She looks at the red and deeply swollen paw. "Don't worry, you will be taken care of at the Animal Care Center". Princess said to Marshall as she doesn't realize that it is one of the paw patrol pups.

Marshall frowns as he is being carried. "Wait please, you need to call Ryder". Marshall said to the Princess. It is trying to tell her something important.

"Ryder already came to pick up the other pups this morning They have a sleepover with Sweetie last night and left a while ago". Princess said to Marshall as she doesn't realize that she is holding the real Marshall.

"Sweetie is the one that trapped". Marshall said to Princess. He tries to explain to the Princess on what really happened last night.

The princess cuts Marshall off as she thinks about Sweetie. "Sweetie can be a naughty dog, but she is also nice". Princess said to Marshall as she arrives at the care center. She puts a wrapping on Marshall's paw as she looks at him. "I will check in on you later". Princess said to Marshall as she leaves the care center.

Marshall is stunned as the princess didn't fully listen to him. He feels completely let down as he is sadden by it. He lays down as he hopes that Ryder or one of the other pups will realize that something is wrong.

Back in Adventure Bay, Marshall (the other dalmatian pup) is in awe by the new place. It is exploring around the Lookout as it is brand new to him. He walks in as he sees the other pups playing a game as it is on a monitor screen. 'What are they doing though? They look like they are having fun'. Marshall (other dalmatian pup) thinks to itself.

"Hey Mawshall do you want to play Pup Pup Boogie with us"? Zuma asks Marshall (other dalmatian pup) as he has a speech impediment.

Marshall (other dalmatian pup) looks at Zuma and the dance game. "Umm sure", Marshall (other dalmatian pup) said to Zuma. He walks over as he notice a pad with various colors.

"It is a really fun game dude. You know to follow the steps from the duck on the screen". Zuma said to Marshall (other pup) as he is wondering if the fire/EMT pup forgot how to play the game.

Marshall (other dalmatian pup) walks on the pad as the second player. "Ok here goes something". Marshall (other dalmatian pup) said to them. As he is playing, he is getting it right away at a faster pace than normal.

"Wow, you look like this is your first time playing the game, but you are really good". Skye said to them. She is wondering how that could happen.

Marshall (other dalmatian pup) glances at Skye as it is trying to concentrate on the game. "Thanks Skye", Marshall (other dalmatian pup) said to Skye.

The other pups are stunned as Marshall hasn't slipped up in a clumsy way yet. "You are almost there to break your personal record". Rocky said to Marshall as it is a goal of his to do.

Marshall (other dalmatian pup) hears Rocky's voice. "Thanks, I got to keep going on this". Marshall (other dalmatian pup) said to them like he is determined to keep going without stopping. The pups are confused as this is not usual for him.

After an hour, the other pups are tried as Marshall is still playing. Ryder walks in the room as he is surprised to see Marshall still playing. "Umm Marshall, how long have you been playing without stopping"? Ryder asks Marshall.

"About an hour now why? This is really fun". Marshall (other dalmatian pup) said to Ryder as he glances at him. He still hasn't tripped up in a clumsy way. The pups are stunned that the pup is still playing.

"He even beaten all of our top scores, and he just beaten your high school as well". Chase said to Ryder as he is stunned that this even happened.

Ryder is stunned as he looks at Marshall. "Umm Marshall, why do you want to keep going playing? The other pups has stopped. You need to take a break". Ryder said to Marshall as he is trying to understand it.

"I have to keep going, and I can't give in and give up". Marshall (other dalmatian pup) said to Ryder. It is getting tired and exhausted from the playing the game.

The pups and Ryder are confused about it. "But you are clearly exhausted Marshall. You need to take a break. It will do you a lot of good. Plus this a dance game not a rescue mission". Ryder said to Marshall.

Marshall (other dalmatian pup) glances at Ryder as he is a bit confused. "What", Marshall (other dalmatian pup) said to Ryder. He is slowing down as he looks down on himself.

"There is nothing wrong with having a lot endurance Marshall. I didn't realize that you have that much in you". Ryder said to Marshall as he is wondering if it is a hidden ability that the fire pup has. He stops dancing as he is wondering if he should do something else.

Chase turns the game off as he looks at Marshall. "Come on buddy, let's go outside and relax a bit before dinner time". Chase said to Marshall as the others agreed with the police pup.

Marshall looks at Chase as he notices that the game is turned off. "No thanks", Marshall (the other dalmatian pup) said to Chase as he went outside as he feels a bit sadden by it.

The pups are a bit confused as they see what just happened. "Umm is it just me or something is off about Marshall"? Rubble asks them as them as they are starting to suspect that something is off with the fire/EMT pup.

"It is not just you Rubble. Marshall is not his usual self but why"? Skye asks them. She is wondering if something is bothering the dalmatian pup.

"Yeah he seemed fine yesterday at the sleepover". Rocky said to them. The pups agreed with him as they think about the events at the sleepover.

"Totally, Marshall seemed happy as we were playing at the castle". Zuma said to Ryder. He recalls the events at the castle.

"Now that you mention it, Sweetie even made sure that our pup tags did get wet. Plus when we wanted to play in the backyard, she said something about the groundskeeper working on it. She said wanting to be a good hostess". Chase said to them.

Ryder thinks about it as he remembers when he came this morning. "This is definitely strange pups. We need to keep an eye on Marshall. Plus if something happens to Marshall that's even more out of the ordinary for him, we need to figure out what really happened last night". Ryder said to them. The pups nod as they look Ryder.

Marshall (the other dalmatian pup) frowns as he is feeling that he doesn't really belong with them. 'That is not my home'. Marshall (the other pup) thought to himself as he takes off running as he has no idea that the pups are going to look for him.

In Adventure Bay, Marshall (other dalmatian pup) is walking around town. He notices that the town is smaller than Barkingburg. However, the people are very friendly as well. His biggest surprise is the fact that they smile and say hello to him. He walk towards the beach as this is the first time that he has ever seen the ocean. He smiles as it is very nice as well. He gets into a raft as he takes a nap. Unbeknownst to him, the ocean water is pulling the raft out to sea.

Back at the Lookout, Ryder and the pups are looking for Marshall. "This is strange. Marshall hasn't been seen since he stopped playing Pup Pup Boogie". Ryder said to the pups as red flags are going off for them.

The pups frown as they realize that something is wrong. Chase sighs as he thinks about it. "Marshall hasn't been himself since we got on the Air Patroller. Late last night, I barely opened my eyes to see Sweetie and a pup who figured to be Marshall laying back down to bed. I don't think that Marshall is our Marshall". Chase said to them.

The pups look at Chase as they realize that the police pup is right. "It would explain why he seemed so new to things like flying or even playing Pup Pup Boogie". Rubble said to them.

"It also explains why he keeps going without stopping. Plus it also explains why he seemed so solemn not cheerful". Skye said to them.

"Totally, he looked like he has never even heard of Pup Pup Boogie before today". Zuma said to them. He is wondering how it could have happened.

"Yeah plus he hasn't been clumsy like our Marshall. I mean playing Pup Pup Boogie for an hour straight without a slip up. It is a red flag right there". Rocky said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he is deeply confused and concerned. "If we have another pup who looks like Marshall, then the real Marshall is still back in Barkingburg". Ryder said to the pups.

The pups looks at Ryder as they realize that the sleepover must have been a scheme pulled by Sweetie. "That sleepover must have been a scheme that Sweetie cooked up with". Chase said to them as they realize that they need to rescue Marshall.

"How does this pup that is here involved though? It could be that the pup is used by Sweetie as well". Rubble asks them. The pups look at each other as it is a strong possibility of being used as well.

Ryder nods as his pup pad is ringing. He answers it as it is Captain Turbot. "Hey Ryder, I was out on the Flounder when I spotted a raft carrying a sleeping Marshall. I tried to stop it but my engine died. Can you and the pups come out and help"? Captain Turbot asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at the screen as the raft is out at sea. "Of course Captain, we will be right there". Ryder said to Captain Turbot. The pup has a mission to rescue the pup.

"Thanks Ryder", Captain Turbot said to Ryder as the call ends. Ryder looks at the pups as he has the pups in mind. "Rocky, we need you and your tugboat to help the Captain Turbot and the Flounder. Zuma, we need you go find the raft and pull it shore. Finally Sky, we need you and your helicopter to find the raft". Ryder said to them.

The three pups nod as they got their assignment for the rescue. "Green means go", Rocky said to Ryder. "Let's dive in", Zuma said to Ryder. "Let's take to the Sky", Skye said to Ryder.

Chase and Rubble nods as they cheer their friends as they watch them leave with Ryder for the mission. "Good luck guys", Rubble said to them. Chase nods as he feels down about not realizing about Marshall sooner. Rubble looks at Chase as it is getting the feeling that something is wrong with him. "Chase what's wrong"? Rubble asks Chase as he wants to help.

Chase turns as he looks at Rubble as he sighs to him. "Ryder asked me to keep an eye on Marshall during the sleepover because of his uneasiness about being there. I did that but failed to realize that the Marshall that woke up this morning and came back to Adventure Bay with us is not the Marshall that we all know and love. He must be trapped at the castle somewhere because of Sweetie's plan. I am a terrible friend". Chase said to Rubble as he feels down about what happened.

Rubble looks at Chase as he notices that the leader is down and out about it. "It is not your fault Chase. You didn't know what really happened with Marshall last night that resulted with the other pup being with us". Rubble said to Chase as he is trying to lift his spirit up.

Chase looks at Rubble as the construction pup is right. "Thanks Rubble, I just want to make things right". Chase said to Rubble as he is slightly perked up as he has a faint smile on his face.

Out at sea, the pups and Ryder are heading towards to rescue Captain Turbot and the other pup. "Skye any signs of the raft"? Ryder asks Skye over his communicator as he is with Zuma. Rocky is already at the Flounder making repairs.

"I see the raft and the pup is awak. However the pup is really scared. It is north of yours and Zuma's position". Skye said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he is getting a lock on his pup pad. "Zuma and I are on our way". Ryder said to Skye on the communicator.

"Follow me Zuma", Ryder said to Zuma.

"Right behind you Ryder", Zuma said to Ryder as he is in his hover craft. He is wondering what they will find when they get there.

At the raft, the other Dalmatian pup is really scared as it is in the raft. "This is not what I had in mind for this". The other Dalmatian pup said to himself as the waves are getting a bit choppy. He notices a helicopter flying near him as it.

"Just stay calm, Ryder and Zuma are coming". Skye said to the pup. She has a calm expression on her face. The pup is confused about it. The raft is shaking as the water is getting rough.

The other Dalmatian pup frowns as he can tell that the water is getting rough. "I will try". The pup said to Skye as he is still scared. The wave flips the raft and knocks the pup into the water.

Skye frowns as she sees that the pup has fallen into the water. "Ryder, the pup has fallen off the raft into the water". Skye said to Ryder.

"We are about 30 seconds from you Skye". Ryder said to Skye. The flying pup spots them as Zuma is in submarine form .

In the water, the pup sees a strange sub coming towards him. "Everything will be ok dude". Zuma said to the pup as it's used it's claw to get him back to the surface. The pup nods as he is brought back to the surface just like the water pup said.

Ryder grabs hold of the pup as it is in his arms now. Rocky arrives after he helped Captain Turbot with the Flounder. "Rocky use your tow line to bring the raft back to the beach". Ryder said to Rocky.

Rocky nods as he calls out for the tow line as it gets hooked up to the raft. "Raft secured Ryder", Rocky said to Ryder. Ryder nods as the rescue mission is done as they return to the Lookout.

Back at the Lookout, the pup looks at the Paw Patrol. Chase frowns as he gives the pup a look. "Were you in on the switching scheme with Sweetie"? Chase asks the pup as he is upset and angry about that Marshall is at the Barkingburg Castle somewhere.

The pup looks at Chase as he is very confused about it. "What no, I only meet Sweetie the other day. I have lived on the alleyways of Barkingburg my whole life". The pup said to Chase as he looks really scared and confused.

Chase frowns as he glares at the pup. "How did you even get that pup tag in the first place anyways then"? Chase asks the pup as the other pups realize that he is deeply angry as he is about it.

"Chase calm down you are scaring the poor pup". Rocky said to Chase as he is pulling him back. It is not long that Rubble and Zuma also join in to pull him back.

The pup is really scared as he looks at the police pup. "Sweetie gave it to me when she walked to the backyard with it. She told me to stay out of sight until it was very late. I honestly didn't know". The pup said to Chase as he backs up slowly from him.

Ryder frowns as he looks at Chase. "Chase calm down this is not like you". Ryder said to Chase. He gets to his eye level as he realizes that something is bothering the police pup.

"I failed Marshall Ryder. I was barely awake when I saw a figure that appeared to be Marshall. It turns out to be him and not our friend. When I realized that Sweetie cooked this scheme up, I thought he was in on it as well". Chase said to Ryder as he is upset about it.

Ryder sighs as he looks at Chase. "You did know who you really saw. The important thing to not to jump to conclusions and not take your anger out on another pup". Ryder said to Chase.

Chase nods as he looks at the pup. He has tears in his eyes as he is deeply sorry about it. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have taken out my anger out on you. Marshall is one of my best friends. You look so much like him that the similarities are uncanny". Chase said to the pup.

The pup looks at Chase as he has a light smile on his face. "Apology accepted Chase", the pup said to Chase. The rest of the pups sigh in relief as they have to return to Barkingburg to find the real Marshall and to switch back. They get on the Air Patroller to fly back to Barkingburg.

Back in Barkingburg, Marshall is on his own as he escaped from the Animal Care Center. He felt completely let down after the Princess thought he was a lost dog with an injury and not the fire pup in Adventure Bay. He is hiding in the alleyways as he is hoping to find a way to get back to Adventure Bay or to get back to the castle and exposing Sweetie. 'I hope that Ryder and the pups find me soon'. Marshall though to himself. He doesn't know that the Air Patroller already landed at the Mission Paw headquarters and riding in the mission cruiser.

At the castle, Princess is surprised to see the vehicle as Ryder comes out. "Ryder this is an unexpected surprise". Princess said to Ryder as the pups come out including the Marshall look alike.

"Princess did you notice anything unusual after we left the castle"? Ryder asks Princess as it regards to Marshall. The other pups nod as they are hoping that their friend is here.

"Now that you mention it, I did see a pup in the moat who looked just like Marshall. He gotten a hurt paw from a fall somewhere. He was trying to tell me something about Sweetie and calling you. I already told it that you guys already left. I took the pup to the Animal Care Center". Princess said to Ryder.

Sweetie comes out as she smirks in her handy work. She frowns as she spots Ryder and the Paw Patrol pups including the other pup. "You used me for your own gain didn't you". The pup said to Sweetie.

Sweetie looks at the pup as she laughs at them. "Of course I did, you look so much alike the fire pup that I pulled off the switch. I made sure that the pups and their tags were switched as well". Sweetie said to them. She presses her chew toy as she runs towards her cycle.

The pups and Ryder frown as Sweetie is getting a head start. Plus the pup is chasing after her as well. "Chase catch up to Sweetie and the pup in your cycle. Skye search for Marshall in the air". Ryder said to them.

"On it", Chase and Skye said to Ryder as they get on their vehicles and take off to go after Sweetie. Ryder gets on his skateboard as he joins them on the search.

In the streets, Sweetie frowns as Chase and the pup are pursuing her as she is trying to lose them. "This will slow you down Paw Patrol". Sweetie said to them as she presses a button on her vehicle. Slick oil is released as it lands on the road.

The pup frowns as Chase skids on the oily surface as it gets a bit bumpy. "That's not nice", the pup said to Sweetie as it leaps into the vehicle as it tries to stop her.

Chase is stunned as he regains control of the cycle. "Ryder, the pup has jumped into Sweetie's vehicle". Chase said to Ryder. He is wondering what to do now.

"Continue to follow them and use the laser nets to block her way". Ryder said to Chase as he behind him.

"Got it Ryder sir", Chase said to Ryder as he catches up to them. He spots them as he presses a button.

Sweetie frowns as she not only that she got an unwanted passenger and Chase firing nets to block her path. "You can't stop me especially when I can fly". Sweetie said to Chase as she presses a button. Her vehicle is now a flying craft as it is flying.

The pup frowns as he has to stop her. He tries to go for the controls of the aircraft. Sweetie is pushing him away as she has her paws on the controllers.

Chase frowns as he grits his teeth as he learns of the change in plans. "Ryder, Sweetie and the pup are in the air. The pup is trying to fight Sweetie for the controls of the air craft". Chase said to Ryder.

Ryder frowns as he sees it in the sky. "Skye change in plans, I need you to get over to Sweetie and the pup. I don't know how much longer the fight will last". Ryder said to Skye.

"Got it and Ryder, I spot Marshall heading towards Chase". Skye said to Ryder as she sees a familiar Dalmatian pup limping towards Chase's location with her goggles.

Ryder nods as he learns about Marshall and his location. "Chase, you should see Marshall close by to you. I am coming as well". Ryder said to Chase as he skateboards over to Chase.

Back with Chase, he hears Ryder's voice as he looks around as he spots the pup. "I see a pup Ryder". Chase said to Ryder as he notices that the pup is limping. "Marshall is that you"? Chase asks Marshall as he is hoping it is him.

Marshall looks at Chase as he is scuffed up with dirt. "Yes Chase, it is me". Marshall said to Chase. It is happy to see his buddy as it is not long that Ryder arrives at the scene.

"Marshall what happened are you ok"? Ryder asks Marshall. Marshall went up to Ryder as he is crying as it is happy to see him.

"It is a long story Ryder". Marshall said to Ryder as he has been through a lot in the past 48 hours. He is physically and mentally exhausted as it wants to rest and sleep from in all.

"Everything is going to be ok Marshall". Ryder said to Marshall. He is holding Marshall in his arms as he can tell that the pup has been through a lot already.

Back in the sky, Sweetie frowns as realizes that the pup is not going to stop. "When will you stop trying to ruin my plans". Sweetie said to the pup.

The pup frowns as he unknowingly presses the landing button on the aircraft. "Your plans will be stopped one way or another". The pup said to Sweetie as he tries to take control of the aircraft from her.

In midst of it, Skye is dodging the aircraft as she is wondering how to stop it. "Ryder the aircraft is falling like it is making a descent to the ground". Skye said to Ryder. She sees the pup being pushed out from Sweetie's aircraft. "Ryder the pup is falling from Sweetie's air craft". Skye said to Ryder.

"Quick use your suction cup launcher to catch the pup". Ryder said to Skye. Skye nods as she uses the launcher as it catches the pup in time.

"The pup is caught Ryder. Plus Sweetie also lands as well"". Skye said to Ryder as she is heading towards the ground as she sees that Sweetie lands on the ground.

Sweetie frowns as she is getting away as she is heading back to the castle. Chase gets there first as it fires a net to stop her. "No, my plans are ruined again". Sweetie said to them.

Princess frowns as she scolds Sweetie. "Bad dog", Princess said to Sweetie as the butler places her in the dog house. She sighs as she looks at the real Marshall as the other pups are happy to see him. "Oh Marshall, I am sorry. I thought that you were a lost dog when you are actually one of the Paw Patrol pups. I hope you can forgive me". Princess said to Marshall.

Marshall nods as he looks at the Princess. "Apology accepted Princess", Marshall said to Princess. As he meets the other pup, everyone is surprised by the uncanny resemblance to each other. "Boy, things must have been crazy today with you guys". Marshall said to them.

"You wouldn't believe your ears Marshall. This pup played Pup Pup Boogie for one hour straight without slipping up and stopping". Zuma said to Marshall as the others agreed.

The pup nods as he looks at Marshall. "Yeah I am sorry that you got pulled into this situation. I honestly didn't know what she was planning to do". The pup said to Marshall.

Marshall looks at the pup as he realizes that he was used by Sweetie in the scheme. "It is not your fault. Plus if I didn't jump from the tower, I would have been found by you guys instead of hurting my paw and escaping from the care center to try find you guys". Marshall said to them as he as he explains about the injury.

"It is ok Marshall. You didn't know what to do". Ryder said to Marshall. He looks at the pup as Chase told him that he jumped into Sweetie's vehicle like that. "You are one very brave to try to stop Sweetie like that". Ryder said to the pup.

The pup nods as it shrugs to Ryder. "I wanted to do something to help after the brilliant move I made by sleeping in a raft that got carried out to sea". The pup said to Ryder.

As Marshall and the pup switched back, the tags also gets stitched as well. "Why don't you stay with me. I am planning to send Sweetie to the rehabilitation center. Her behavior has gone further than I realized. Plus you look like a Percy to me Princess said to the pup as she gives him the name Percy.

Percy looks at the Princess as it gets a special offer to get a home. "Thank you Princess". Percy said to the princess as it is really happy that it gets a new found home. Ryder and the pups are happy for it as things are looking up for it as well. The princess and the pup watches Ryder and the Paw Patrol pups leaving once more as they head back to Adventure Bay.

Back at the Lookout, Marshall is laying down as it is resting it's paw. Chase is next to him as he looks at the Dalmatian pup. "You know Marshall when I realized that Percy was with us all along, I thought he planned it with Sweetie. I took my anger out on him. I felt like I failed you as well". Chase said to Marshall as he explains himself to him.

Marshall is stunned as he looks at Chase. "Oh Chase, I didn't know that you felt this way. Plus when I learned that you guys already left without realizing that I wasn't there, I felt so lost in an unfamiliar place". Marshall said to Chase.

The other pups and Ryder walk towards them. They sit with Chase and Marshall as they look at them. "When we realized that you were probably in Barkingburg, we also realized that the scheme was cooked up by Sweetie". Rubble said to Marshall.

"Yeah we all saw a part of you wasn't really there in Percy. I mean he didn't slip up after playing the same round of Pup Pup Boogie for an hour". Zuma said to Marshall.

"Yeah if you are trying to find your high school again, we had to reset it because Percy has the new all time high score". Rocky said to Marshall.

"The important thing is that you are truly back with us". Skye said to Marshall. Marshall smiles as he looks at them. "I am glad as well". Marshall said to Skye.

Ryder nods as he looks at the pups. 'I am glad that Marshall is back safe and sound. Plus Sweetie is at the rehabilitation center. Perhaps now she will get properly trained and fix her behavior. Ryder thought to himself as the pups cuddle up with Marshall.

End Story

I have been working on this story off and on for a good bit.


End file.
